This invention relates to improvements in cycles, such as bicycles, tricycles, quadricycles, scooters, cars and devices such as exercise equipment and more particularly, to a hand actuated type devices such as vehicle embodying an oscillating drive member pivoting about an axis transverse to the vehicle and driveably linked to the wheels providing self propulsion.
Vehicles of a similar type have been known in the past and have been described to some extent in certain U.S. patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,619,682; 6,419,251; 4,828,284; 4,811,964; 4,925,200; 4,574,649; 4,437,677; 4,052,912; 2,123,390. These patents generally disclose designs embodying certain common elements, such as cable drive system, but most of these have shortcomings inasmuch as all involve mechanisms that are complex and not simple to assemble and operate. Today's consumer insists upon improved constructions of lighter and simpler design features, and especially reliability.
It is also not a common feature for self propelled bicycles, tricycles, quadricycles, scooters, cars and devices such as exercise machines to move in a forward and reverse direction without complex transmissions. These are usually impracticable on simple vehicles such as embodied in bicycles, tricycles and scooters. However, a simple means for reversing the direction of the vehicle would provide a beneficial feature now unattainable in the low cost sector of the bicycle, tricycle, quadricycle, scooter and exercise machines.